When She Got An Extra Lesson
by Airetta
Summary: When Kagura is the only one in class 3-Z who had an extra lessons with Ginpachi-sensei. Wait. It's not Kagura only.


**This is my first fanfict of Gintama since I found myself love the Gintama series especially Okita and Kagura pairing even the original story didn't show any of their romance. My english is so bad so thanks for understand ^^**

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAT?" Kagura's shout horrendous the class 3-Z.<p>

Obviously she would be suprised. After the impromptu test that Ginpachi-sensei held and the result were out today, a big red circular dots 'beautifully' marked on the paper she held. She asked the whole class member and all of them got a at least more pleasing score.

Ginpachi-sensei entered the classroom after a few moments go out.

"Okay. Those who had score under 60 will get an extra lessons on Saturday from meee~" he said.

"WHAAAAT?" Kagura shout again. The whole class stared at her.

"He? How come no one surpised? Those who had schore under 60 will get an extra lessons, you know!"

"Too bad, Kagura-chan, but I got 65," Tae said with a smile on her face. So it is with other classmates. Kagura more shock.

"Is this means I will get that extra lessons, alone? So sad..." Kagura lying limply on her desk.

Her classmates laughed and encourage her. But there's one who sad beside her, not doing anything.

He's just stared at the paper with a meaning.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>Today is a sunny Saturday. No, not for Kagura. She was forced to come to school where Saturday is a day where She must be sleeping, playing with Sadaharu, her beloved dog, or go to Shinpachi and Tae's house to 'torture' Shinpachi.<p>

But no. This saturday she was wearing a school uniform, wearing her usual sport jacket, spiral shaped glassess, and carried the umberella to protect her sensitive skin from the sun as she always did and a backpack.

"Damn."

Kagura walked slowly into the school building and walked to class 3-Z.

*ZREEET* Kagura sliding the class 3-Z door.

Suprisingly, there's a brown-haired guy with a red eye patch with a picture of eyes was sleeping on top of some table he put together.

"That Sadist?" Kagura came into 3-Z class, put her bag on top of desk and approached the guy she calls 'Sadist"

That Okita Sougo awakened from his peace sleep, opening his eyes. "... What, you want to attack me when I sleep? China with zero score."

"H-How about you? What are you doing here?"

"You want to know? I also take the extra lessons."

"I thought you have a good score. Aren't Mayora and Gorilla gave you the answers?"

"I Slept for a quarter of the given test time. You sitting next to me and you didn't notice?"

"I'm too busy to notice you, Sadist."

Okita didn't answer. He fell from the table he used to sleep ealier and then sad on the banch behin Kagura occupied.

"Hey China," said Okita suddenly. "Let loose your stupid glassess. Interrupting the scenery."

"No way. If you think these glasses interfere why don't you look at other place?"

"That's disturbing me to look at you."

"What do you mean?

"Yes ... to see your face."

Silence.

Kagura and Okita looked at each other for a while. Shortly thereafter, Kagura's face a little flushed. Seeing that, Okita's face reflex become red as well.

"W-Why are you blushing, China?"

"Y-You also blushing, Sadist!"

They were turned away. For a few moments, the situation between the two of them silent.

"China," said Okita again.

"W-What?"

"Take off your glasses."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll torture you."

"Torturing what? Still 1000 years too fast for you to be able to torture me."

"Are you challenging me? Fine."

Okita suddenly took off Kagura's glassess and pressed his lips on Kagura's lips.

Kagura initially tried to rebel, but then just stay quiet.

For a few moments, Okita release his kiss. "I told you I could torture you, China."

Kagura didn't do anything. She was silent, staring meaningfully at Okita. Her cheeks were covered with bright red color. "C-China?"

"Let me repay you."

"Eh?"

Kagura put the glassess on Okita's eyes, then kissed him back. This went on for some time.

"With this we are draw," said Kagura satisfied. Okita's face is red now.

"... Oy, China."

"What?"

"You kissed me for what reason?"

"Replying to your kiss? Same to you, why did you kissed me?"

"Because I love you."

Silence.

"HA HA HA!" Kagura suddenly laughed out loud. "Oi! Why are you laughing? It's not that easy to say that!"

"S-Still 1000 years too fast for you to be able to get the love a Kagura! HA HA HA!"

"Then why is your face so red?"

"A-"

Kagura stopped laughing. Her face is more, more, add more become red. Okita's face is also same.

"I don't know."

Okita took off Kagura's glasses and put them on face of the owner. He do the same with Kagura was did.

"2-1. You have to accept my love because I defeat you."

Kagura's face turned down. Her face was really red.

"Losing is fun sometimes," she said quietly, smiling.

"So what are you for me now?" Okita asked with a tight smile on his face

"Because I lost so you decide."

"Okay. A slave."

"As I thought," said Kagura glared.

"Alright alright. My girlfriend," Okita kiss Kagura's forehead.

* * *

><p>At the whole time of their conversation, Ginpachi-sensei is standing in front of the door that not closed tightly.<p> 


End file.
